


Under The Sea

by greatcloudninja



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Cloaca, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Frottage, Humanstuck, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, MerMay, Merman Gamzee Makara, Merman Tavros Nitram, No Writing Quirks Used, POV Second Person, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/greatcloudninja
Summary: Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you are under the sea.





	Under The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever GamTav fanfic, based off a post in the GamTav tag on Tumblr asking for Merfolk!GamTav. This thing is like six years old, but in honor of MerMay I'm brushing off the dust and posting it to AO3.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts fusion/Humanstuck AU taking place in Atlantica, because reasons, I guess?

Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you are under the sea.

“Gamzee, I think we, uh, might have, a small problem,” Tavros says, craning his neck to get a better look at the brown shark tail that has replaced his lower body. It seems to work perfectly well, though; probably due to whatever magic changed both of your bodies in the first place. “They said, this place is called, uh, Atlantica, right?" 

You look down at yourself, finding that your lower limbs have been replaced with a sleek tail covered in shimmering purple scales. You shrug in response to his question. "I think that’s what the motherfuckers up and called it,” you say. “But I’ll be all honest with ya, I was kinda not paying the most of attention to the motherfuckers.” You give Tavros a familiar, leering grin that lets him know where, exactly, your attention had been. You see his cheeks go red, especially as your gaze firmly centers on his newly-bared chest. You have always loved to imagine what all those rippling pectorals must look like, especially taking into account the strength of his arms from years in a wheelchair. Now, for the first time ever, you get to see him shirtless–and his body even exceeds your overactive imagination. It isn’t overly muscular, but lean and toned with incredible definition. You can see the cut of his hips fading into the shark tail; if you weren’t underwater, you’re sure your mouth would be dry from the sight.

“We should probably try to get used to, uh, swimming like this,” he suggests; the words bring you out of your musings in time to realize that he’s starting to sink a little bit. Tavros thrashes his fin about awkwardly, years of being unable to use his legs clearly taking their toll on his lower-limb coordination. But finally something seems to click and he is propelling himself forward smoothly with powerful strokes of his tail.

While he is distracted, you take a moment to more closely examine your own body. You can see that your purple scales are actually iridescent, catching the light filtering through the water and flashing a rainbow of colors. Running your fingers down your tail, you feel the smoothness of the scales, especially when you reach the area around a small opening nearly hidden by the overlapping scales. You tilt your head to one side in confusion as you run your fingertips along the edge of the slit. The touch makes you shiver slightly, your wild hair floating lazily in the water, so you stick two fingers inside to examine the area more closely. You gasp as you feel your digits brush up against something inside, your cheeks heating as the thing slowly starts to twitch from the stimulation. At the same time, interior muscles start to clench around your fingers, like that one time when you were horny and you wanted to see what it felt like to finger yourself. “Motherfucker,” you breathe out, withdrawing your fingers quickly and looking about yourself to see where your partner has gone.

“Uh, Gamzee, what are you doing?” you hear faintly from behind you, Tavros swimming closer to you.

You shrug and start to swim toward him, meeting him halfway. “So what did this motherfucker up and find on your miraculous journey?” you ask.

He mirrors your movement. “Uh, nothing really,” he replies. “I think there’s a cave or something, over there, do you wanna, uh, check it out?”

“Sounds like motherfuckin’ miracles, Tavbro.” He smiles a bit and takes your hand, starting to lead you in the right direction.

It takes you a few minutes, but finally you see the cave he was talking about, hidden behind a large rock. Slipping inside behind Tavros, you notice the area is filled with trinkets and odds and ends from the surface. “Whoa,” you mutter, “looks like some motherfucker’s been seriously gettin’ their collecting on in here.”

“You’re right… Maybe we should leave,” Tavros says. “If this stuff belongs to someone, they might be back soon… and they might not be friendly.”

“I’m sure it’ll be just fine, Tavbro. Let’s just up and chill here for a bit.” You look around a bit, finding a rock jutting out of the ground in the center of the grotto; you drag Tavros over and settle on it with him, draping your arm around his shoulders. There’s been something deeper than friendship between you for a while now-–brief, stolen kisses in the dark recesses of Hollow Bastion while Karkat and Aradia have been distracted and fleeting moments of touching each other through your clothes–-but this is the first time you two have been completely alone in quite a while. 

He seems open to the idea of staying now, curling into your embrace and resting his tail on top of yours. You can feel the way the rough skin on his tail brushes against your scales, making you shiver just a bit. “Uh, Gamzee… what’s that?” He points down at the softer scales near the base of your tail. Looking down, you realize your length is starting to slide out of the slit.

“This motherfucker’s got a cloaca,” you reply, your cheeks starting to flush. You look up at Tavros’ face only to see his jaw has gone slack, pupils blown wide and eyes focused on your slit. You can’t help but lick your lips at the sight of him staring at you so openly. After a long moment, he seems to catch himself, embarrassment dawning on his face as he looks away. “S-Sorry…”

You reach down and stroke your length with your fingers, feeling it slide out more from the touch. You start to breathe more heavily (through your gills, the oddest sensation you've ever felt) as your blood speeds in your veins, sparks of pleasure coursing up your spine. “Mother _fucker_ ,” you pant, biting your lip.

“Does it… feel good?” Tavros asks you softly, shifting uncomfortably on the rock. His hair is brushing against your ear as you realize his movements are centered around a rhythmic rock of his hips.

“Does a motherfucker all up and wanna be gettin’ his rub off?” you ask softly, teasingly, flicking the end of your tail against his.

“N-no,” he says quickly, shaking his head. “I was just asking about yo- _oooh_ ,” A sharp squeak escapes his throat as your other arm drops from his shoulder to his cloaca, stimulating him enough to cause his penis to start sliding out.

You wrap your fingers around the head, tugging lightly and barely rubbing the tip. “Let’s just up and make our getting on quick so we can leave,” you reply. “I’m gettin’ to be all kinds of impatient, and don’t think I can up and handle findin’ somewhere else.” You move so that you are above Tavros, pinning him down against the rock before you drop your head to his slit.

The smaller man cries out at the sudden sensation of your hot mouth and tongue invading his slit, his penis sliding straight into your mouth. You start to suckle on the appendage, drawing more of it out with each passing moment. “Ah- _haaaaah_ , Gamz,” he whimpers, his fingers clenching into your hair. “I’m, oh god, I’m, haaahhh–” You look up through your lashes to see his head thrown back in pleasure, his eyes nearly closed and mouth fallen open as he pants. You swallow around him, deep-throating his cock as it finally reaches its full length. It doesn’t take long before you hear him moan, “Oh, oh,  Ga-Gamzee, I’m gonna, gonna come, Gamzeeeeeeee _EEEEEEEE_!” Hot, bitter fluid erupts into your mouth, and you swallow down every last drop of his cum before you suck him clean.

He flops down bonelessly onto the rock below him, panting heavily as he recovers from the orgasm. You roll over to lie next to him, your own dick hard and jutting out from your body from watching Tavros come undone before you. You tug on it lazily, more interested in his response than in your own pleasure. “How was that Tavbro?” you ask him, a crooked grin on your face.

He opens his eyes slowly, returning the smile before leaning over to press his lips to yours. “That was… wow,” he murmurs, wrapping his arms around your neck loosely. “What brought this on?”

“Tavbro, you’re motherfuckin’ gorgeous,” you reply earnestly. “Couldn’t up and hold myself back.”

His cheeks, somehow, seem to go even redder at your unexpected compliment. “Well, uh, I don’t know if I’ll be very good, with this body and all, but I can return the favor,” he murmurs, his voice barely above a whisper at the end.

You start to disagree, but when his hand wraps around your dick, your head falls back as a strangled moan escapes your mouth. “Motherfuck,” you force out between gritted teeth; his smaller hand is soft and hesitating at first, but he seems to pick up on what feels good and starts to stroke harder. “God, Tavbro, that’s so good…” Your eyes fall shut and you lose yourself in the sensation–

“Fuck!” You feel something tight and hot surrounding you, your eyes flying open to look up and see Tavros’ face mere inches from yours. You are joined hip-to-hip, his body lying on top of you, and you realize he has taken you inside his slit alongside his own penis, and it’s extending itself again, poking against the entrance of your own cloaca. “Fuckin… motherfucker, Tav, so good…” You reach down and guide his length into your opening, gasping as it slides home with a sharp thrust. Your eyes roll into the back of your head for a moment as you feel the pressure build. You aren’t going to last much longer like this.

Tavros begins to thrust shallowly, your penises rubbing against each other inside your cloacas without being fully removed. You grind up against him every time he thrusts down, the movement making both of you shiver with the sensation. After a few minutes you get your movements to synchronize so that the pleasure is magnified with each stroke, him pressing down and you pushing up, your bodies meeting as your mouths lock together sloppily. Small noises escape between kisses, whines and moans that grow higher and more insistent with each passing moment. “Tav,” you grit out, feeling yourself quickly reaching that precipice from the overload of stimulation. You try to hold back, to keep from coming until he is there with you, but between watching him come undone earlier and the physical onslaught you can’t hold it in any longer. His mouth latches on to your neck as your head falls back, your cum filling him and adding a new dimension to the sensations going on inside his entrance.

It only takes a few more thrusts; you’re still hard and thick inside him, just finishing your own orgasm, when he lifts his head with a wail of your name and fills your body with his own seed. The hot fluid inside you makes you spurt once more before your cock slowly starts to withdraw, sliding back into your own body to rest and recover. Tavros goes limp on top of you, panting heavily, completely sapped of energy. You slowly, lazily wrap an arm around his waist and roll both of you over, sliding off the rock and gently coming to rest on the sandy floor of the grotto. You hold him and kiss his head and whisper in his ear, “That was motherfuckin’ miracles, Tav…”

“Hmm…” You feel his lips smile against your collarbone. “Yeah, it was, wasn’t it?”


End file.
